paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Troop Meeting
While most troops have a Troop Meeting nearly every weekend, Paoli 1 holds just one meeting a month, usually on a Saturday near the end of the month. Inspection The meeting officially begins when the SPL blows his whistle to signal the assembly of the Troop. The scouts line up in patrol order on the Cabin porch facing the field with the Staff Patrol lined up in front of them on the opposite side of the field. Once all the patrols are assembled, the SPL asks for patrol leader reports. The PLs step forward in patrol order to report on how many members of the patrol aren't present at the meeting. After the reports are finished, the staff begins inspection. Moving down patrol order, the uniforms of the scouts are examined and points are deducted for errors or missing items (double off for patrol leaders). More information on Inspection can be found here. Marching In After inspection, the Troop is order to "Right about march into the Cabin. Last man in each patrol collect the hats." The Troop right faces and then the SPL picks someone to call cadence as the Troop snakes around the porch to the door to the Cabin. The last scout collects the hats from the rest of the patrol and takes them inside before returning to their patrol outside. Scouts march into the Cabin one at a time. They step inside and half close the door behind them. Once the scout in front of them is finished, they begin to march in. Starting with the left foot, they head to the first disk on the floor and hit it with their right foot and turn to the left. They proceed forward to the second disk and halt. The scout preforms a half left face and salutes the American Flag. He then does a half right face and salutes the scoutmaster before about-facing, marching to the appropriate patrol bench, right or left facing, and then walking to his position. All scouts remain standing throughout the entire process. The SPL enters last and picks up the sign-in book that each scout is supposed to sign before inspection begins. Each scout sits when his name is called. Any scout who did not sign-in signs in now. Meeting The meeting begins with the staff scribe reading the results of inspection and the awarding of points to the patrols. Then, any advancement since the last Troop Meeting is given out by the Scoutmaster or Assistant Scoutmaster of Recruiting. Next, the SPL, Scoutmaster, or another leader will speak about upcoming events. Once all official business has been concluded, the floor is opened to any scout members with announcements. They may speak about anything ranging from a Communications merit badge requirement to asking for aid with an Eagle project. Closing Event To end the meeting, the SPL will order all scouts to stand. They will then repeat the Scout Oath and Law. Then he will tell everyone to "face the flag" after which everyone will perform the proper facing movement to face the American Flag and then recite the Pledge of Allegiance. Following this short ceremony, everyone is dismissed. After the normal meeting is concluded, there may be another activity attached to the end. This event may be drilling, practice for the First Aid Meet, or even OA elections. During the fall and spring, the troop may have a sleepout afterwards. Category:Cabin Events